User blog:Tyran Rex/Food Fight Episode 2- Build It!
This is the second episode of Food Fight. Script (Tyran) Last episode the contestants came to the island and had a sledding contest. 3 people from each team sledded and the tiebreaker was Bowtie vs Lollipop. Bowtie hit Lollipop with a chair and won on her sled. Except that Pie said that the Crimson Cupcakes won. Carrot got voted off because no one liked him. And that's what you missed on Food Fight. Wheaty was talking to Cream. (Wheaty) HEY DID YOU KNOW CAMELS HAVE 3 EYELIDS? DID YOU KNOW THAT CAKE IS MADE FROM EGGS?! DID YOU KNOW THAT- (Mint) SHUT. UP. Cream kicked Wheaty. (Wheaty) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH Mint smiled. Soda lit a fire next to Fudge. (Soda) SEEITOLDYOUICOULDLIGHTAFIRE (Fudge) Um. I don't really care. Please leave me alone. Wheaty landed in the fire. (Wheaty, burning) Did you know that... Wheaty turned into toast. Her eyes suddenly became red. (Wheaty) MWAHAHAHA YOU HAVE UNLEASHED TOASTY Toasty ran around setting fire to trees. (Fudge) ... what the? (Pie) CHALLENGE TIME! Toasty ran past him. (Pie) What happened to Wheaty? Eh, it's probably not very important. Anyways, each team must build something out of fruits and vegetables! (Celery) AAAAAAAAAARGH (Pie) Fine, Celery. You can sit this one out. Celery looked at her teammate. (Celery) You better not use any celery or I swear I will kill you all. CRIMSON CUPCAKES (Lollipop) What should we build? (Cookie) How about a giant microphone? (Strawberry) We should build a giant bowl because you know like how Cream is a bowl so we should build a- (Vanilla) How about a- (Mint) A BAAAAAAANK (Vanilla) How about a- (Gummy) A- (Vanilla) HOW ABOUT A HOUSE?! (Lollipop) Actually, that's not a bad idea. We'll do that. (Vanilla) YAY BLUE BERRIES (Soda) LETSBUILDAGIANTSALAD Pizza punched Soda. (Pizza) That's stupid. (Soda) HOWABOUTACAN (Pizza) That's REALLY stupid. (Soda) lolk (Pancake) I don't hear you ''sugessting anything. (Bowtie) ... Can I eat Cookie now? (Everyone) NO. (Pancake) Has anyone seen Wheaty? ''Yakety Sax starts playing Toasty ran around setting fire to trees. (Toasty) HAHAAHAHA She burned a really big one and jumped into the fire. (Toasty) YAY Yakety Sax stops playing (Soda) Uh... no? Soda smiled nervously. (Pancake) Hm... oh well! Waffle looked at Pancake, and Pancake looked at her. (Pancake) Waffle says we should build a giant... chair? (Bowtie) YAAAAAAAAAY CRIMSON CUPCAKES (Hotdog) Alright everyone, we're gonna have to work fast if we're gonna win this thing! Cream and Fudge, you guys make the walls. Gummy and Lollipop, make the roof. Cookie and I will do the interior. Cream took some cement and put it on a kiwi brick. He did it again. Then he accidentally grabbed Fudge and squished him between two bricks. (Strawberry) Oh my God... (Pie) And the first death on the show has occured! I'll bring him back now. Pie got out a tablet and pressed Fudge's icon. Fudge appeared next to him. (Fudge) Grrr... Pie left. Gummy and Lollipop were on the roof. Lollipop tripped. (Lollipop) Argh! Lollipop hung onto the ledge of the roof. Gummy jumped on her hand. Lollipop fell onto the grass. Cookie moved a apple chair. Hotdog brought a pear table into the room. TIMELAPSE The house was finished! BLUE BERRIES Everyone was running around like an idiot. (Bowtie) EVERYONE STAHP Everyone stopped. (Bowtie) WE'VE LOST FOCUS ON WHAT'S IMPORTANT! The giant chaaaaaaaiiiirrrr... (Pancake) OK, let's start. Bowtie, Pancake and Waffle made the legs. Pizza made the seat. Soda started spazzing out. Pizza punched him, and Soda made the part you put your back on. (Pancake) YAY! We did it! (Pie) I think we have a winner! This giant chair is- Celery jumped out of nowhere. (Celery, angrily) NO VEGETABLES! AAAAAARGH Celery jumped on it and it exploded. (Pie) Oh. Um. I guess the Cupcakes win then... and the Berries have to vote someone off AGAIN! (Pancake) T-T (Bowtie) CELERY! I WILL KILL YOU. Bowtie tried to attacked her, but Pancake and Waffle held her back. (Pie) Okay viewers! Vote for Pancake, Waffle, Bowtie, Soda, Pizza or Wheaty! Hey, where is Wheaty? Toasty ran to Pie. (Toasty) NDMVFDVKFJDBHNDMCNJBVD' (Pie) Okay... so vote now! KICK THE HABIT! (Pie) We got 3 votes! Okay, today's prize is a piece of candy. Soda, Pancake and Waffle, you got no votes. Soda, Pancake and Waffle got candy. (Pie) Pizza, you also got no votes, so you're safe. (Wheaty) WHAT. (Bowtie) ... (Pie) And the person going home today iiiiiiiissssssssssssss.... Wheaty and Bowtie looked worried. (Pie) Wheaty! You got 2 votes, so you are eliminated. (Bowtie) Yay! Bowtie caught her piece of candy. (Wheaty) Did you know that- The giant boot kicked her into the air. (Wheaty) AAAAAAAAH (Pie) And so ends the second episode of FOOD FIGHT! THE END. Places 14th- Carrot (Blue Berries) 13th- Wheaty (Blue Berries) Category:Blog posts